Lluvia
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Solamente una persona era capaz de traer lluvia al lugar. Ella estaba triste y sola bajo ella. Pero sin que se diera cuenta, llego la persona menos esperada para ayudarla. ¿Qué pasara?


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Les traigo un fanfic más.**_

 _ **Este fanfic está inspirado en un fan art que aparecio (y que yo subí en mi pagina) sobre una pequeña historia de Juvia y Natsu y dije "¿Por qué no?" y me dedique a escribirlo. Les advierto que este fanfic no tiene como pareja Juvia y Natsu, solamente a mi me sirvió de inspiración. Voy a respetar las respectivas parejas.**_

 _ **Bien, a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa. Una tarde muy oscura y lluviosa, todos pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro, querían huir de la lluvia.

Aunque, solo una persona se encontraba bajo esta. Una hermosa chica de cabellos azules. Se encontraba sentada en una banca, no le importaba la lluvia puesto que ella fue la que la trajo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, las pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Sus manos las había hecho puños, arrugando su hermoso vestido azul.

-Gray-sama...

-¿Juvia?

La joven miro hacia arriba, no veía bien, quito las lágrimas de su rostro y vio una cabellera rosa. Sentía que las gotas ya no le caían, estaba siendo protegida por un paraguas.

-¿Natsu-san...?

El nombrado, le sonrió. Ella se dedico a observarlo mientras sentía como caían unas pequeñas gotas que se habían quedado en su cabello.

-¿Que haces aquí bajo la lluvia? Está bien que seas la mujer del agua pero si sigues aquí cogerás un resfriado

-¿Que hace Natsu-san fuera de casa? ¿Se dirigía algún lado? ¿Acaso le paso algo a Lucy-san?

El mencionado se sonrojo levemente y con su mano libre levanto una bolsa de plástico. Pareciera que lo que tenia ahi adentro era comida.

-Me dirigía a la casa de Lucy, ella pesco un resfriado en nuestra última misión y para que no saliera de casa y no se levantara de su cama yo le dije que compraría comida, esta tan enferma que apenas se puede levantar de la cama

Volvió a bajar su mano con la bolsa de plástico y levanto los hombros.

-Ya estaba por salir de la tienda cuando empezó a llover y tuve que comprar un paraguas para no mojar la comida y como siempre tomo este camino y te vi, no dude en venir aquí

Termino de relatar su pequeña historia. Vio como su amiga no se movía. Iba a tocar su hombro, no era bueno que ella se quedara callada. Vio como agachaba su cabeza un poco, tratando que su cabello tapara su rostro.

-¿Juvia...?

-¿Por qué Natsu-san es tan atento y considerable con su novia Lucy-san que Gray-sama con Juvia?, ¿Acaso es porque Lucy-san si es buena novia con Natsu-san?, ¡¿Por qué?!

Levanto su rostro y volvió a llorar. Sin tardar más se aventó al pelirrosa, logrando que tirara el paraguas. Lo abrazo por la cintura mientras que el pelirrosa trataba de equilibrarse, no quería caerse, tirar la comida, mojar más a Juvia y que el mismo se mojara.

-¿Por qué Gray-sama es así con Juvia?, ¿Acaso Juvia es una molestia para Gray-sama?, ¿Que tienen las demás chicas que Juvia no tenga?

Siguió gritando mientras que su acompañante le daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza. Ahora entendía todo, siempre se debía por él. Pero algo no cuadraba bien, ¿Por qué le había dicho "demás chicas"? ¿Acaso ese idiota estaba con alguna otra chica?

-¿Como que demás chicas, Juvia?

La nombrada se separo un poco, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Se limpio unas cuantas lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

-Juvia le hablo a Gray-sama pero ignoro a Juvia y salió del gremio, Juvia salió a espiarlo porque me preocupaba y llego a un lugar, lo estaba esperando una mujer muy bonita y empezaron hablar y reír y Juvia vio como ella le daba una pequeña cajita y él se sonrojo y Juvia decidió salir de ese lugar con el corazón roto

Y volvió a llorar a todo pulmón. El pelirrosa se dedico a observarla. Ahora todo tenía sentido. "Ese idiota se hubiera encargado de que nadie lo siguiera" fueron los pensamientos de él. Suspiro pesadamente y poso su mano libre en el hombro de ella.

-Creo que te equivocas Juvia, para ese idiota tú eres lo más importante

-¡¿Entonces porque Gray-sama no le dice nada a Juvia?!

-Porque tal vez tenga miedo...

Ante esas palabras la mujer levanto su rostro a su compañero pelirrosa. El tenía la mirada gacha y la seguía observando mientras una pequeña sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro.

-Es como Lucy y yo, ambos somos tan densos, idiotas y orgullosos, yo una vez tuve miedo, me puse a pensar muchas veces el porqué y me di cuenta de mi miedo, tenía miedo que ella se fuera mi lado

-Natsu-san...

Le dedico una sonrisa triste y volvió a tomar aire.

-Tenía miedo que se fuera de mi lado y yo volviera a quedar solo por eso antes de eso declare mis sentimientos a ella, me sentí feliz cuando fui correspondido y ahora ella es mi mayor tesoro, un tesoro que nunca dejare ir, sería capaz de dejar a un lado mi idiotez y mi orgullo con tal de verla sonreír

-¿Eso también le pasa a Gray-sama...?

-De por sí es un idiota pero el igual tiene miedo de perderte, ha perdido a muchas personas en su vida y no soportaría perder a alguien más importante, se hace el refrigerador andante que es pero en realidad es así por que no quiere perder a nadie mas

Su compañera peli azul soltó una risita. Al menos el humor de ella había mejorado y era tan notorio que había dejado de llover con fuerza.

-El idiota te quiere Juvia, solo que tiene miedo y es igual de orgulloso e idiota, solamente tienes que darle su espacio y su tiempo

Ambos sonrieron, el chico noto que había dejado de llover, las nubes empezaban a dispersar. Ella lo soltó y se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentada, recogió el paraguas del suelo y se lo tendió.

-Gracias Natsu-san, le dio a Juvia un poquito más de valor

-Para eso está la familia Juvia

Ambos sonrieron y empezaron alejarse de ese lugar. Ambos siguieron hablando mientras caminaban a dirección de la casa de la rubia.

-¿Por qué no vienes a comer Juvia? A Lucy no le molestaría y a mí tampoco, deberías de aceptar mi propuesta, tienes que secarte rápido o cogerás un resfriado

-Tal vez Juvia...

-¡¿Juvia?!

Voltearon a sus espaldas y vieron a un pelinegro corriendo a dirección a ellos. La joven aun tenía una que otra duda pero se fue cuando su acompañante le puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo ¿Dónde diablos estabas?, Oye idiota, ¿Que hace Juvia aquí contigo?

-Simplemente no puedo creer que dejaras a Juvia ni mucho menos hablaras con ella, ella estaba triste cuando la encontré así que decidí quedarme a su lado y hablar

-Natsu-san fue amable con Juvia por quedarse con ella

El pelinegro los miraba con mala espina pero el debía de controlarse.

-¿Sucede algo Gray-sama?

Escucho la delicada voz de ella, ahora que la veía bien, estaba muy mojada y sus ojos estaban rojos. Esto era un problema, nunca le había gustado ver a una mujer llorar, era su mayor debilidad.

-No, nada Juvia, solamente me gustaría hablar contigo y a solas si es posible

-Juvia...

-Ve Juvia

Volteo a su lado para ver a su acompañante, poso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Ve con Gray, puedes venir a la casa de Lucy a cenar cuando quieras, te estaremos esperando, no dudes en ir Juvia solo que recuerda que debes cambiarte y darte un baño caliente o cogerás un feo resfriado

Ante estas últimas palabras la chica sonrió y soltó una risita. Camino hasta llegar a lado del pelinegro y empezaron a caminar.

-Bien, ahora a preparar la comida a Lucy o me matara, bueno de paso le contare lo que paso con esos dos

Camino una cuadra más y entro por la puerta del departamento. Solo esperaba que Lucy no se enojara con él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Sí que se siente bien salir de la cama

-Al menos ya te curaste Lucy

-Sí pero tú, estas medio enfermo

-Ya se me pasara Lucy, tengo a una dulce novia que me cuida

La ya muy famosa pareja se encontraba sentada en las mesas del gremio. Habían tardado dos semanas en ir, ya que ambos cogieron un resfriado. Ninguno del gremio se preocupo, solo hacían visita o mandaban a su compañero peludo por cosas.

Ambos se encontraban platicando hasta que escucharon como las puertas se abrían. Todos voltearon y empezaron a saludar a los recién llegados.

La chica peli azul al ver a su compañero pelirrosa corrió hasta estar cerca de la mesa. Algo muy raro en ella, ya que con la única persona con la que corría era con el pelinegro que tenía como acompañante.

-Juvia se alegra que Natsu-sama ya esté mejor tanto que Juvia no ha podido darle las gracias a Natsu-sama por ayudarle ese día, sin duda Natsu-sama salvo a Juvia

-No tienes porque agradecerme Juvia, lo hice porque somos amigos, somos familia

-De todas maneras, Juvia le agradece Natsu-sama y por cierto la chica con la caja era una chica que trabaja en una joyería y Gray-sama le encargo una preciosa pulsera para Juvia

-¿En serio? Valla, debo de buscarla para algo para Lucy

-Debería Natsu-sama, está muy preciosa y le gustara

Todo el gremio cayó al escuchar las palabras de la peli azul. Muchos con la boca abierta y otros con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Na...

-Tsu...

-¡Sama!

El pelirrosa no presto atención, solo sonrió y empezó hablar con la peli azul antes de ser interrumpidos por un celoso mago de hielo.

-¿Por qué obligas a Juvia decirte "Sama"? Mi novia no tiene derecho a decirte así

-Quizá, ¿Porque yo le ayude?, ¿Tu novia? Valla al fin te le declaraste idiota

-¡Ven aquí pedazo de mierda!

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Los dos pegaron sus frentes y empezaron a golpearse. Todos empezaron a reírse, mientras que ambas chicas de ambos magos miraban todo con pena, aunque despues se unieron a las risas.

Al menos el gremio seguía siendo normal.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la siguiente.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 21 de julio de 2016**_


End file.
